In U.S. application Ser. No. 876,790 of Edward L. Bayham, et al., filed Feb. 10, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,140, and Carter, et al. U.S. application Ser. No. 015,395, filed Feb. 26, 1979, frangible closures for flexible tubes are disclosed. Specifically, these closures may be used in multiple blood bag systems as disclosed in those applications, or in any other system, where it is desired to provide a removable seal in a flow conduit which may be opened from the exterior of the flow conduit without entry into the interior thereof.
In multiple blood bag systems, the flexible tubing connecting one bag to another is subject to being pulled. For example, a user may hold the multiple bag system by the tubing with the blood bags dangling from the tubing. If the blood bags are filled, this weight may place a substantial stress upon the valve means, urging separation between the outer tubing which the valve means resides in, and the valve means itself.
In accordance with this invention, an improved connection means between the valve means and its outer tubing is provided to assure against separation of the valve components, even when the tubing is yanked. Such separation would of course be expected to render useless the blood bag system or other device containing the valve means.